La nueva vida de Naruto
by Ero-Naruto xD
Summary: Orochimaru ataca a Naruto cambiando su sexo y su vida para siempre. historia de Naruko  FemNaru . Sasuke x Naruko, no es YAOI


Capitulo 1: La Transformación y cambio de actitud

Narrador P.O.V. 

Esto pasa después de unas semanas de que Tsunade aceptara ser Godaime Hokage y curara a Sasuke. Naruto estaba ansioso porque después de todo el tiempo que Sasuke estaba en el hospital de Konoha, al fin saldrá y por fin podrá luchar con su rival

"Solo falta una hora para que Sasuke salga del hospital ya quiero para pelear con el, dattebayo..." pensaba naruto en voz alta cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que lo estaba acosando durante varios días, estaba ahora en su habitación, él se sentía incomodo con esto y finalmente se irritó  
>"sal de ahí, quienquiera que seas cobarde... eres tu Orochimaru" dijo naruto mientras veía una serpiente que salía de las sombras transformándose en orochimaru<br>"vaya parece que me recuerdas, mocoso, no te alteres no he venido a pelear conti…" el villano fue interrumpido por un grito de Naruto

"Cállate bastardo, por tu culpa Sasuke se esta consumiendo en su odio, sal de aquí o acabare contigo, 'ttebayo" dijo Naruto haciendo varios clones

Los clones hacían varios rasengans y corrían hacia Orochimaru, pero este saco varias serpientes acabando con los bunshin, el primero en ser atacado fue el verdadero naruto, este cayo al suelo sin poder levantarse ya que la serpiente lo estaba apretando

"Cálmate gaki, nunca podras tocarme, te he dicho que no te alteres solo he venido a hablar contigo, pero ya que no quisiste escuchar tuve que atarte, estoy aquí para darle un obsequio a Sasuke-kun que se me olvido darle en los exámenes de selección chunin, pero te necesito a ti para eso, asi que me facilitaste las cosas al dejarte atrapar" dijo Orochimaru mientras se reía maliciosa y pervertidamente  
>"<em>MARCA DE MALDICION: Sekkusu henkō<em>" (cambio de sexo) dijo Orochimaru mientras mordía a naruto

"AHHHHHH… bastardo que crees que estas haciendo" dijo naruto mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos y se calentaba por la ira

"estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun disfrutara el regalo y creo que tu también niño o debería decir niña" dijo la serpiente mientras se desvanecía

Naruto sacaba un kunai para cortar a la serpiente, se levanto, pero se sentía algo raro, estaba algo mareado y débil

"esa serpiente siempre con trucos sucios, pero, ¿por qué habrá dicho niña?... ummm me siento mas pequeño y siento pesado mi pecho, mejor me miro en el espejo... QUEEEEEEEE" grito naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo

Naruto se había transformado en su versión femenina, pero mas pequeña y sin grandes pechos

"ese bastardo me las va a pagar, como se atreve a convertir al próximo Hokage en una niña" dijo naruto mientras maldecía a Orochimaru _"esperen un momento y si alguien me ve así seré el hazmerreir de toda Konoha, y Sasuke..."_ pensaba naruto

Imaginación de Naruto

"Naruto, ahora que eres una niña, ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo y ya no te considerare mi rival, después te lastimare mucho y siempre estarás yendo al hospital" decía Sasuke mientras sonreía y naruto estaba arrodillada en el suelo con lagrimas estilo anime

En la realidad

"no, no quiero que eso pase... ya se me pondré mi chaqueta que tiene capucha y así ocultare mi cabello y mis pechos son pequeños pasaran por alto" dijo naruto muy nervioso mientras se vestía  
>"bien ya estoy listo, me voy al hospital Sasuke saldrá en media hora"<p>

Naruto P.O.V.

Estaba camino al hospital cuando encontré a mis amigos reunidos en el parque, parecía que planeaban algo, decidí alejarme para que no me vean, pero Sakura-chan reconoció el símbolo de los Uzumaki

"Naruto, ven aquí para que nos ayudes a planear una fiesta para Sasuke-kun" gritaba Sakura-chan mientras yo me paralizaba  
>"enseguida voy, espera un momento Sakura-chan" le respondí mientras me ajustaba la capucha y corría hacia ellos<br>"hola chicos en que quieren que les ayude..." les dije a todos cuando note que me miraban raro  
>"que pasa chicos, por que me miran así?" les pregunte muy asustado<br>"Naruto estas mas pequeño y tu voz es mas aguda, y por que estas todo cubierto te ves como Shino!" gritaba Sakura-chan muy curiosa  
>"Sakura no me agrado el comentario ¬¬" dijo Shino muy frustrado<br>"ummm... bueno... Sakura-chan es que…" pensaba que decir hasta que se me ocurrió algo pero fue muy tonto "…estoy resfriado y ustedes siempre han sido mas altos que yo" les dije muy nervioso  
>"oie enano no nos engañas, no estas resfriado, tu temperatura es normal y *sniff* *sniff* hueles a chica, vamos quítate la chaqueta" dijo Kiba maliciosamente<p>

Kiba halo mis mangas rompiendo mi chaqueta y revelándole a todos mi estado actual, yo estaba asustado por lo que me iban a hacer, así que decidí huir pero Sakura-chan me alcanzo

"Naruto-baka cuantas veces te he dicho que no te transformes en chica" gritaba Sakura-chan mientras me daba una lluvia de golpes  
>"no, espera Sakura-chan, no estoy transformado, no me golpees me lastimas" le suplicaba a Sakura-chan entre sollozos, mientras me seguía golpeando<br>"espera Sakura-san, Naruto-kun dice la verdad" dijo Hinata muy nerviosa  
>"no trates de defenderlo Hinata, el tiene que aprender..." decía Sakura-chan, cuando Neji la interrumpió<br>"ya deja de golpear a Naruto, su flujo de chacra es normal, no es ninguna transformación" dijo Neji muy serio  
>"enserio, lo siento Naruto, perdóname" dijo Sakura-chan muy arrepentida<br>"no importa sabia que reaccionarias así, por eso me puse esa chaqueta" le respondí mientras secaba mis lagrimas  
>"yo también lo siento NARUKO" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras Akamaru ladraba<br>"si gracias Kiba... COMO ME LLAMASTE?, solo porque estoy convertido en niña, no significa que me puedas cambiar el nombre" le dije a Kiba muy enojado  
>"parece que si te estas convirtiendo en chica, pero siempre te has comportado como una" dijo Kiba mientras se reía y luego todos se comenzaron a reír<p>

No me gustaba que todos se rieran de mi incluso Sakura-chan y creo que vi una ligera sonrisa en Hinata, sentía como las lagrimas caían de mi ojos y rrecorian mis mejillas

Sakura P.O.V.

Los chicos y yo nos reíamos por el comentario de Kiba, pero parecía que Naruto no la pasaba bien, tenia agachada la cabeza y dejaba caer lagrimas, esto me hizo sentir muy mal

"*sniff* *sniff* ¡TONTOS ¿POR QUÉ SE RIEN DE MI? Y DICEN SER MIS AMIGOS!" dijo naruto con sus ojo llenos de lagrimas, esto me hizo sentir aun peor, él tenia razón no nos preocupábamos por él

"me largo de aquí *sniff**sniff*" dijo naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr

Salí corriendo tras el para preguntarle que le había pasado, trataba de alcanzarlo, pero era muy rápido, pero el se tropezó y al fin lo logre, se quedo arrodillado ahí parecía que no se quería mover

"Naruto tranquilízate, no fue nuestra intención burlarnos de ti" le dije apenada mientras le sobaba la espalda, tratando de consolarlo

"Sakura-chan no es justo que solo me pasen cosas malas" me dijo entre sollozos, mientras levantaba la mirada

Lo abrace porque no soportaba verlo así, el chico mas alegre de Konoha llorando como si se estuviera muriendo, parece que lo calmo y respondió rápidamente con otro abrazo mientras sus llantos se calmaban

"gracias Sakura-chan, tu siempre has sido una buena amiga, perdóname por enojarme contigo" dijo con una voz muy suave, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable

"No Naruto, no tienes que disculparte, tú perdónanos porque nos burlamos sin pensar en tus sentimientos" le dije con cara de arrepentida pero con una pequeña sonrisa

"*sniff**sniff* si Sakura-chan, muchas gracias" contesto naruto con una gran sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas 

Narrador P.O.V.

"oie Naruto, me puedes decir que te paso, ¿cómo te convertiste en niña?" pregunto Sakura muy curiosa

"bueno veras, Sakura-chan, es que…" y naruto le conto lo que le ocurrió hace rato

"¿Orochimaru se infiltro en Konoha, cómo?" le reclamó Sakura muy sorprendida y asustada

"no se Sakura-chan, pero mejor no seguimos pensando en esto, vamos a ver a Sasuke al hospital"

"es cierto, me iba olvidando que hoy salía, pero primero vamos a tu casa a cambiarte" decía Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

"si Sakura-chan tienes razón, estoy muy sucio y además no quiero que el teme me vea como niña" le respondió naruto

"bueno eso será un problema, jeje" dijo Sakura con una pequeña risa

"ummm ¿a qué te refieres Sakura-chan?" dijo naruto confundido


End file.
